I Tie My Hands
by FortReveuse20
Summary: The homunculi are convinced on a dangerous girl with several links to Central and the Elrics. Little do they know they've kidnapped Riza Hawkeye's younger sister, who is just as dangerous as big sister. With danger around every corner, can she get out alive? No pairings yet.
1. Log

**Hey so I regained my writing interest back so I'm gonna make up the delays on my other stories with a new one. :) Let me know how it is. Thanks!**

**::I obviously do not own this show**

**Chapter 1: Log**

* * *

"…So you had to borrow _mine_?" Envy's eye was twitching with anger, his arms were folded and pulsing, and he was ready to completely annihilate the younger homunculus in front of him.

"B-But Envy!" Wrath protested. He whined and backed up near the wall, as Envy was inching closer and closer.

"You do _not_ borrow my boxers! _Ever_!" Envy roared.

Wrath shrugged his shoulders and chuckled nervously. "W-well, you know…maybe they could—"

" .What?!"

Wrath gulped. "Make me more manly…" he barely breathed, backing his shoulders closer in to the comfort of the cold stonewall.

Envy raised and backed his hand to force a blow. "You little—"

"Hey guys," the chilling voice of their mother had filled their ears. Envy turned around, still frozen in position.

"I need you to come with me." Envy and Wrath both blinked at Dante. A meeting? At this time of the day? _Oi vey_, that meant a murder or something.

Envy groaned. He was too tired to go and kill some pathetic human who was probably going to ask to be put out of his misery anyway.

"Now." Dante's strict monotone voice snapped them out of their stupor and they closely followed behind her. Dante's fancy pink dress was swaying in front of them and they both nearly gagged.

Once they got into Dante's office, Envy immediately plopped down on the couch while Wrath sat up on the desk, swinging his legs absentmindedly. The room smelled strangely of metal and dust.

Dante went over to her various display of bookshelves on alchemy, law, romance, you name it, she had it. Her fingers ran over manilla folders in particular; her usage was for strict business afairs. Yes, that even meant stalking.

Dante may have had Lyra's body, but she was taking a _long_, _long _time. Wrath got bored and flew himself off the edge of the desk. He made his way over to an adjacent bookshelf, standing on his toes and eyeing books curiously. He didn't even have to look over at Envy; he could hear him snoring on the sofa.

"Ah. Here it is." Dante finally picked a certain folder from the rugged old bookshelf and slapped and down on the desk. She haughtily moved her way to the other side and sat down professionally in the chair.

"Envy!" Wrath yelled. Envy shot up startled.

"Wah?"

Wrath leaned on his elbows on the desk, awaiting the dreaded errand he would have to go on. And with Envy of all people. Blech.

Envy wiped the drool off his chin secretly and slouched over.

"What now?" Envy sighed.

"Hm." Dante spun the seemingly empty folder around for them to see. "Her."

Wrath looked down at the photo eagerly. This girl was pretty and didn't look like anything they should be doing a murder, or body experiments on.

"_Her_?" Envy said, wrinkling his nose in a slightly disgusted matter.

Dante said nothing. She let her homunculi sons observe the human girl for themselves.

Envy sighed, annoyed. "She looks like another disgusting human to me."

"So what info do you have on her?"

Dante let out a small snort. "Read the report. All you need to know is in the folder." Without hesitation she walked out of her office to do other errands.

Envy mocked Dante and sighed.

Wrath just stared at the photo. "Soooo….I don't wanna kill her."

"Ok?" Envy said boredly.

"She seems pretty," Wrath said with a small smile.

Envy let out a snort similar to the one Dante had. "HA! She's too old for you, brat."

Wrath made a 'hmpf' sound and crossed his arms. "Whatever, Envy. I just don't see much interest in killing useless people anyway."

"Useless?" Envy huffed. "Look again."

Wrath got closer to the slightly blurry photograph with squinted eyes. Stupid photo was taken from a distance. But he could see a gun placed firmly on the belt of her military uniform.

"A lieutenant?" Wrath asked incredulously. "Oh…"

"Ha. Probably works for the Colonel. Come on," Envy took Wrath by the wrist and was dragging him out of the office.

Wrath could barely muster up enough energy to stop Envy from dragging him. Even if he did his feet would probably scrape the flooring off and Dante would get very, very angry.

"Wait! Where are you going? Dante probably wants to be alone!"

"I understand everything now, idiot."

Wrath stuttered. "But, but! Shouldn't we read the rest of the folder or something?"

"I don't need to know her life history," Envy snarled. "Besides, I have a feeling Dante is leaving it up to _us_ to figure out more."

Wrath gulped and stayed silent.

Envy found Dante out in the garden again and threw the helpless Wrath aside. Wrath landed on his knees with a groan, relieved to be free of the death grip on his wrist.

Luckily Dante seemed to be in a good, nature-enjoying kind of mood. "Oh? Something wrong, Envy?"

By the gleeful look on Envy's face, she could tell he was catching on fast.

"So, this girl. Know anything—interesting about her?" Envy smirked evilly.

Dante let a small, evil smirk creep up to her face. "Why, you are a fast learner," she chuckled.

Envy smirked proudly.

"I see her often with the Fullmetal and that chunk of armor. I feel strongly that she carries more information than I can figure out," Dante smiled faintly. "I do not know her name nor the people she associated with other than the Elrics and the military."

Envy took Wrath again and turned back to the doorway. "Excellent."

"Envy?"

"Hm?"

Dante had an evil smirk. "Good luck. Do not fail in bringing me this one."

Envy's face split into a huge wolfish grin. "Oh don't worry, _Mother_, I won't."

* * *

**So just a notice: There are no pairings yet and I'm not sure I want to make this into a romantic type story yet. Hm. That may change. Time will tell. **

**But if you think there should be pairings after we meet the spoken of girl (aka Riza's younger sister, they do not know this yet) then you can decide :) **

**Review please :)**


	2. The Age Of Birth

**I hope this chapter is much better. Of course, first chapters are generally crappy but I put a lot of effort in this one. Also, I'm being a little indecisive on names for stories but I changed this to "I Tie My Hands" for reasons you will know later in the story. But if you don't quite get the symbolism I'd be more than happy to tell you at the end. There will be some obvious foreshadowing and hints too. This is a generally serious story and if you would like to see any pairings with my OC (whom the story cover pic is of) then just let me know :) Enjoy!**

**::Fma does not belong to me**

**Chapter 2- The Age Of Birth**

* * *

Sienna Hawkeye, trusted to a limited group of people. The military probably wouldn't function properly if it weren't for the wits and intimidation of this young nineteen-year-old. Very few people saw this woman allow a smile break her face or hear a laugh emit from her lips. To her, business was more important than any nonsense that required showing a lighter side. That was her tactic; emotion was a weakness.

Of course she had a right reason to think that way. Her and Riza had been through hell and back. Sienna took it a bit harder than her sister by a complete social isolation from her father and joining the military. Many people had no idea these two were sisters and that's they way they wanted it to be. It's not that they didn't get along; they just didn't want to be compared to each other.

Sienna took ten sens from her pocket and shoved it on the counter. She managed a faint smile to the cashier and walked out of the store. If anything, people annoyed her. They were so peppy all the time and she hated how they were either fake or flaunting their fortune on her.

She had a knack for reading people. Sienna made her way back to her apartment on the west side of Central during her lunch break. After work she had to waste her night patroling the detention darlings at Central High who had nothing better to do than talk back, and prove their immaturity by desecrating school grounds as well as having the nerve to break one of the Central HQ's windows.

Sienna sighed. At least she would be spending the remainder of the Friday night at the Elric's apartment. They were good boys whom she could relate with on different levels of her life. She trusted them and they trusted her.

The strawberry blond shuffled in her uniform pocket to unlock her apartment. She opened the door and walked inside the cozy apartment. The lonely air welcomed her back. It made her heart lurch every day she had to return to nothing. But that's how it should be.

She set the groceries on the counter and began to put them away when her telephone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Mrs. Hawkeye?"_ An unfamiliar voice was on the other line.

"No, I'm not married. It's just 'miss'…"

The voice made a distant gasp. _"Oh pardon me!"_ Sienna became annoyed with the overly peppy woman. _"But I have called to inform you from Central Hospital of an accident one of your friends have been in."_

Sienna's eyes widened. Her grip on the phone became tigher. "Yes?"

"_Edward Elric. Do you know him?"_

Her heart dropped nine stories. "Y-Yeah. Is he all right?"

"I think you better come over here yourself." Within a second the call was ended by a brief click on the other line.

Sienna sighed shakily. What a day. She was becoming frustrated with the woman's vagueness.

"Don't beat around the bush! Be straightforward!" Sienna shouted hopelessly into the responseless black telephone. She rested her elbows on the counter and rubbed her temples.

Brosh or Ross could easily replace her patroling duty. Those gullible wannabees could take on that less than honorable responsibility without much complaint, especially if Armstrong assigned it. He would too, he found Sienna an honorable young woman with the power of Roy. Even if she was just a lieutenant.

Sienna picked up the phone againt to call the spoken of boss, not knowing whether Roy or Armstrong or Maes would answer.

"_Hello?"_ Ah. Roy. The deep and passive voice of the lazy young man.

What her sister saw in this man was beyond her. Ever since she had run across one of Riza's old diaries proclaiming her love for this man, and honestly, she was still obviously in love, Sienna had been in shock ever since.

"It's me," Sienna answered formally, not letting any emotion penetrate through.

"_Oh? Sienna? You don't sound well."_ He was way too good. It's not like they were good friends or anything, he could just tell people. Even her.

"I'm fine. Someone we know isnt…"

_Silence._

"Mustang, it's Fullmetal."

More silence. Sienna sighed. Roy was either thinking or was in shock. But probably both.

"_I…what happened? Did this just happen? I mean, he just left for lunch not twenty minutes ago! What kind of scrap has he gotten into now? When he gets back I'm going to—"_

Sienna's face hardened. "Roy! Calm down. I don't know anything. I just got a call from the hospital saying he was there and that I should visit him. So I am."

"_Hm,"_ Roy said. _"So you need to go on leave?"_

"Just for the rest of the day, yes. I'm caught up with work."

"_I know. Your files are fantastic. Well I suppose I allow you leave. I'm entrusting Reinhard for the detention duty this evening. Take care, lieutenant."_

"Thank you, sir," Sienna said formally.

"_We will try to visit him after our shifts. Goodbye."_

Sienna sighed and hung up. She was going to have a hard time explaining that half the headquarters was going to visit him. Knowing Roy and them, they were going to show concern by reprimanding. That's just the way they were.

* * *

Ed's arm was in a sling. Sienna couldn't help but chuckle a little to herself. Too familiar.

"Sienna?" Ed's drowsy voice mumbled.

Sienna chuckled. "They drugged you up."

Ed rubbed his eyes as they focused on her. "Oh. Aren't you supposed to be working?"

She shook her head. "I took leave for the rest of the day. Patrolling duty's been transferred to Reinhard."

"Reinhard?!" Ed's golden eyes bulged. "B-But! HE!"

Sienna nodded. "I know. But he will put those kids in his place. That's for sure. I'd hate to be in the same room tonight."

Ed managed a small chuckle. Sienna looked around the room. "Where's Al?" she asked.

"He's calling Winry right now…" Ed made a face. "Better him have his eardrums burst than me right?"

Sienna eyed his broken metal arm. "Yeah, I suppose."

"I'm guessing you told Mustang and the rest?" Ed frowned.

"Mm," Sienna nodded. "Just Mustang but he will probably tell the others. Look, Ed. They are worried. I know he was trying to be professional on the phone but there was a slight worry in his voice. You're like his brother. He cares."

Ed busted out laughing. "HAHA! TOO FUNNY, SIENNA! HA!"

Sienna did not drop the stoic expression from her face and eyes. "I'm serious."

Ed did not doubt her professional degree in psychology and philosophy. "I just wished they appreciated what I did more!"

"They do."

Ed merely made another face. "It's hard when they jump down my throat for trying, _trying_, to hunt down homunculi and anyone associated with them!"

Ed had a somewhat guilty look in his golden eyes and tried to quickly conceal it by Sienna, but she was too fast.

"What happened?" Sienna whispered.

Ed sighed. He couldn't escape the cornering look in her aqua-colored eyes. "You won't quit will ya?"

Sienna smirked slightly and shook her head. "Never."

"I don't remember."

"Ed…"

"It's the truth! They said I have amnesia! All I remember is going after someone and then I woke up here!"

Sienna looked at her hands and then back at him. "Who?"

"I don't know," Ed sighed.

"Hm." Sienna said and looked around the room. Judging by her distant attitude, he didn't give the right answer. She knew he was lying.

Sienna stood up without looking at him. "Well, whether you like it or not Mustang and the others will beat it out of you if they have to," she looked back at him, "you really want them stealing your thunder?"

Ed gulped. "No."

Sienna smirked again. "Good. Ed, you can't fool me. Now who was it?"

"I saw him with one of the homunculi," Ed said. "He attacked me before I had a real chance to react."

"Was Al with you?"

"Yeah, I think he may have actually hurt the guy."

Just at that moment, Al entered the room.

"Oh. Hi Sienna! The hospital called you?"

"Hey Al. And yes they did."

Al sounded happy. "Good. I told them to!"

Ed frowned. "Soooo how was Winry?" he laughed nervously.

Al sweatdropped. "Um, she's going to uh…kill you."

Ed kicked around and fidgeted. "Oh great…" he whined.

Sienna chuckled. "Typical Winry."

"Are the rest of the military coming?" Al asked nervously.

"Unfortunately…but just remember that we _do_ care! You _ar_e making progress and you boys are the best alchemists we've had in a while!"

Ed's heart jumped a bit. "Really?"

"Yes," Sienna affirmed. "But don't tell anyone I said that, ok?"

Al laughed. "Don't worry."

* * *

The man woke up startled with a large gasp of air. The ethereal new age frightened him. He was naked with a new pale coat. He stared at the tall cathedral ceiling and shivered.

"Hello, my son." Dante was with Envy, Lust, Gluttony, and Wrath kneeling down in a circle around the man.

Lust proceeded to cover the man in a blanket.

"What is this? Who am I? Where am I?" The man looked down at the pale skin. He traveled around his face and felt short black hair and a strange tattoo on the back of his neck. He felt better, stronger, faster.

The man looked at his new mother with scared eyes. He was young, twenty-two, and fresh off the street.

"Don't be scared," Dante reassured. "You have a family now."

"But who am I?" The man asked.

Dante looked at him, studying him for a little while. "Your name is Sage."

* * *

**Ok? Better?**

**Any comments, questions, or concerns would be considered and answered in a review. So I would love feedback.**

**Reviews! Thanks! :)**


	3. All I Knew

**Hey! I wanted to thank everyone for reviews. I would've updated sooner but I have projects galore and I'm not sure when the next one will be out. Definitely not in the next two weeks :( project this weekend and next I get my wisdom teeth out. Lovely. But it will be before the end of the month!**

**Review at the end as always.**

**::FMA does not belong to me nor its characters except for Sienna.**

**Oh! And if you think there should be pairings don't hesitate!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: All I Knew**

* * *

Sage hadn't known anything but a shining bright white. He was encompassed in nothing but the violent sound of nothing. Then there was a gate. He knew nothing except that he wasn't human…anymore at least. Then he got a second chance at life.

"What am I?" Sage blinked, voice low like an innocent child.

"A homunculus."

Sage repeated the words unto his lips silently, like a toddler trying to comprehend a big word.

"You're just like the rest of us." It was Lust who spoke this time. She sneered the words like an unbreakable curse that only a human would be grateful of having.

"Come my child," Dante stood up valiantly and outstretched her hand unto the young man. "We have much work to do."

Sage was more than confused about the entire world around him. It was like he was _there_ before, but he couldn't remember any of it. He wondered for a second, if he should have gone through the gate to the promised life of whatever he had before. But even so, if he had the chance, he wouldn't have remembered anyway because he was grabbed through and brought out as a homunculus.

Alchemy? Sage knew it existed, he just wasn't sure it worked. Apparently he did. And he wasn't crazy.

Sage took his new mother's hand and walked like a young child scared of a thunderstorm with his blanket wrapped around his cold, naked body. He eyed around the mansion curiously. It was grandiloquent but quite gloomy and empty at the same.

Dante gripped his hand and took him into one of the various empty bedrooms.

"These are your new quarters."

He walked around the room and sighed. It was the warmest part of the house but the darkest as well. He had a small bed and a mahogany dresser that held some of Greed's attire in.

Dante was standing in the doorway. "Go ahead and get dressed. Once you're finished you will meet me in my office to discuss your first mission."

Sage narrowed his eyes. "But I have so many questions," he sighed.

"I don't appreciate the rebellious nature I see in you. Get dressed and meet me. We will finish up questions later. I see you're smart so you will catch on, but in the meantime, this is my house and you will do damn well what you're told." And with that she left.

Sage sighed and did as he was told. Well. He thought he was better off obeying with little questions. For clothes, he decided on a navy green shirt with a radioactive symbol on it and a dark blue leather jacket and some jeans. He tucked the bottoms of his jeans inside of some jet black combat boots that were comfortable and effect for walking.

Envy and Wrath appeared in the doorway. Wrath looked irritated at something and Envy leaned on the wall with folded arms.

"Hello."

"So, she's a bitch huh?" Envy said.

Sage stiffened a little. "Well…"

Envy let out a small cackle. "You think you're the only one who has to deal with her? Oh don't worry. She will get what's coming I'll tell you that."

"Shhh! She may hear!" Wrath nudged Envy.

Envy shrugged. "So? Let her come and kill me."

Sage was surprised at the extreme use of apathy in the green-haired man's eyes. He genuinely could care less if he were dead or alive. And for all Envy cared, another homunculus meant a rookie. And he _hated_ rookies. They always asked the same old damn questions.

Also, Sage reminded Envy of a miniature Greed and that irritated him to think they had finally gotten rid of Greed with his hideout and chimeras, but no, "Greed" came back. Boomerang.

"How does she treat—our kind usually?"

Envy sneered. "Like little rats that she thinks she can manipulate to do her little deeds."

"All the time," Wrath growled.

Sage blinked and stared at the floor. Might as well get used to this "family".

* * *

**-Later that night-**

"There she is."

Sienna was on her way home from a long night at the hospital. She couldn't help but chuckle when Armstrong cried tears of joy that Ed was ok. Or how angry Mustang got, or how Winry was going to beat his ass in the morning. Good times.

But now it was too late to laugh and she was plain tired. Her eyes were bloodshot from nonstop work. It's not that it wasn't anything she wasn't used to, it's just Ed was a lot of work sometimes. She didn't really mind either, but she felt like a babysitter when he was supposed to be above her in ranking.

Sienna dropped her keys and reached down to reach for them. She yawned. Fatigue was slowly taking her victim. Once inside, she went straight for the bathroom.

"Come on!" Envy whispered. He and Sage hopped two rooftops over and made their way on her apartment's roof. They weren't going for the fish just yet, so they rested on the balcony across from hers.

She let down her hair in waves down her back. Then she let the water in the sink run for a few minutes because it was too cold. Sienna sighed and sat on the toilet to take off her boots. She sighed in relief. Her feet were sore from the week's brutal training. She rubbed her feet and fought the overwhelming urge to pass out from exhaustion.

Sienna checked the water to make sure it was lukewarm. She then grabbed a washcloth from her linen closet and dabbed it with water. She took off the few makeup she had and sighed at her scar. Such an ugly scar on her cheek. It was a horrible insecurity to have, but with the help of makeup it would be invisible.

She sighed. She shouldn't let small things elicit unnecessary emotion from her. She cupped the crisp water in her hands and washed her face free of outside dirt.

She turned off the water and pat her face dry with the washcloth then threw it in the linen basket. She grabbed her boots and socks and put them by her dresser. She slowly unbuttoned her uniform and took off her pants and folded them neatly on top of her desk. Sienna walked in her tank top and panties over to her vanity. She grabbed the golden brush that belonged to her mother and brushed out the knots in her strawberry blond hair.

In the meanwhile, Envy and Sage peeked through her back door curiously.

"Such a stupid human," Envy growled.

"Why do they care how they look?"

"They are weak and insecure."

"Oh."

"Sh, now look."

Sienna had finished brushing her hair and slipped on shorts. She got under her freshly washed cotton sheets and sighed. A bed cannot feel more comfortable after a day of nonstop hustle.

Envy smirked, wide and wolfish. Envy and Sage exchanged a look and hopped over to her balcony. They saw her light flicker off and waited at least an hour. They had to make sure she was asleep. They sat there in silence and had to hide themselves twice when a neighbor had come out to take in their laundry from the clothesline. Envy was about to kill the human but Sage intervened.

"Focus on the mission," Sage told him. He grinned. Being a homunculus was kind of—fun. He felt a power for lurking and proving strength than ever before. As sick as it once was, he _enjoyed _the pain of humans. Now he saw they were so pathetic and brittle. But why—he didn't understand it, his brothers and sisters _wanted_ to be human. They could live forever being supernatural. They didn't _need_ to be pathetic. They were _worthy_.

Once they were sure it was safe to enter the apartment, Envy quietly slipped the lock and sneaked through the door. Sage followed behind and closed it.

They both grinned and snuck closer and closer to her bedroom. The fish had fallen for their bait.

Sienna couldn't help it, even in the dreamless realm of her subconcious. She awoke in a sweat. Someone was in her house.

* * *

**Ok? Better? Bleeeegghhh I wanna puke? I know it's short and I had actually planned a flashback but I promise for next chapter. Honestly, I just wanted to get this done.**

**Reviews please! Pairings you would like to see? Let me know! Thanks! :)**


End file.
